Conversation 16
by paula.alfonso.m
Summary: Cas está viendo la televisión y decide que quiere ir a la piscina. Dean es un calzonazos y termina colándose con Cas en una piscina pública por la noche.


_We belong in a movie,__  
__try to hold it together 'til our friends are gone,__  
__we should swim in a fountain,__  
__do not want to disappoint anyone._

_The National_

Lo dice un martes por la mañana, Dean acaba de despertarse y Sam está en el supermercado. Cas mira la televisión como si encerrase los secretos del universo y es entonces cuando lo dice:

- Dean, quiero ir a la piscina.

- Dean utiliza todas las fuerzas que tiene recién levantado para juntar un par de neuronas y asimilar la información.

- Cas, me acabo de levantar. ¿Podemos dejar tus mierdas de experimentación de lo terrestre _o lo que sea_, para luego?

Su expresión pasa de escudriñamiento a leve decepción y Dean no lo admitirá jamás _pero el maldito ángel sí que sabe cómo poner cara de cachorrito. _Así que, como no tiene nada que hacer contra esa cara deja el salón con su taza de café en la mano y se va a su habitación a torturarse por ser _una sensiblona_.

Cuando Sam está terminando de cenar, Dean se levanta, se pierde entre los pasillos del bunker y no vuelve hasta un rato después.

- Sam, ¿tú sabías que los peces no tienen párpados?

Hace una pausa más larga de lo socialmente aceptado y continúa:

- Uno podría pensar que dormir sería imposible sin párpados, pero ellos nunca han tenido párpados así que supongo que no será problema.

- Cas…

Pero Sam deja ahí la frase cuando ve aparecer a su hermano, a las 22:00 de un martes, con una bolsa que parece que va a explotar y una expresión de resignación.

- Vamos, Cas.

- Espera… ¿a dónde vais? ¿Hay algún caso cerca?

- No, vamos a la piscina.

Y lo dice como si fuera la respuesta más lógica, como si fuera lo más oportuno para hacer un martes por la noche. Sam lo mira y piensa _esto es lo más absurdo y sin sentido que has hecho por Cas. _Pero, por supuesto, no lo dice, porque eso llevaría a un _¿PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? _y posiblemente algún que otro _capullo._ Así que se lo calla y sonríe.

- ¿Qué? – dice Dean, el tono agresivo latente en su voz.

- Nada – sigue sonriendo – Que lo paséis bien.

- Capullo – susurra, lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído.

Ambos caminan hacia el Impala, Dean con la bolsa al hombro y agitando las llaves con la manos y Cas mirando a Dean porque de verdad que no entiende qué acaba de pasar en el bunker.

- No sabía que las piscinas abriesen por la noche.

- No lo hacen, vamos a colarnos en una – dice mientras gira la cabeza para mirar a Cas y sonreírle.

Entonces sube la música, Led Zeppelin envuelve el coche y Cas recorre con la mirada desde la sonrisa de Dean hasta el paisaje que pasa a toda velocidad por su ventana y casi puede sentir todo lo que es ser humano. El olor a naturaleza, la agridulce sensación de su piel contra el asiento del Impala, la emoción de romper las reglas.

Tras varios intentos de saltar la valla, Dean decide que para ser un ángel del Señor, Cas es bastante torpe y definitivamente nunca ha ido a una clase de gimnasia. De alguna manera, todavía increíble a ojos de Dean, Cas consigue pasar y se dirigen hacia una de las zonas pobladas de césped.

Dean abre la bolsa y saca un par de toallas, una para cada uno y cuando va a informar a Cas de que va a ponerse el bañador, éste ya está saltando a la piscina con la ropa puesta, gabardina y todo.

- ¡No! ¡Cas!

Pero para cuando lo dice ya es demasiado tarde. Cas sale a la superficie del agua, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo dientes y excitación por la nueva experiencia. Se pasa las manos por el pelo mojado y lo deja más desordenado de lo que estaba antes y Dean piensa que _de verdad, esto no es justo_. Suspira y resignado, continúa:

- Se supone que debes ponerte un bañador para meterte ahí, ahora toda tu ropa está mojada, Cas – y sonríe un poco para sí mismo mientras dice su nombre – Bueno, yo sí voy a ponerme el bañador. Ahora…hmmm… ahora ven-go… - dice mientras señala un punto oculto entre la oscuridad.

Cuando vuelve, Cas se ha desprendido de toda su ropa excepto de los calzoncillos y la ha dejado toda estirada sobre el césped en un inútil intento por que se seque. Dean, ya vestido adecuadamente para meterse en la piscina, se dispone a dejar su ropa encima de la toalla y apenas ha terminado de hacerlo cuando oye a Cas corriendo hacia él. Cas rodea a Dean con los brazos y lo lleva al borde de la piscina.

- No no no no, Cas, ni se te ocurra tirarme. Te juro que usaré esa espada de ángel contigo si me tir-

Pero Dean no parece sonar muy amenazador; no hay terminado de hablar cuando nota el empujón y un segundo después siente como se le congela todo el cuerpo, se estremece al contacto con el agua y sale a la superficie lo más dignamente posible.

- ¿Pero qué coño, Cas? Yo sí puedo sentir el frío, ¿sabes? – dice en un falso enfado.

- Teniendo en cuenta que eres un cazador que ayudó a detener el apocalipsis, supongo que sobrevivirás a un poco de frío.

Y el tono de Cas es tan descarado y parece estar disfrutando tanto de la situación que a Dean le cabrea. Y no se le ocurre otra idea mejor que poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Cas y la otra sobre su cabeza y empujar hacia abajo, dejándolo bajo el agua durante casi un minuto. _Es un maldito ángel del señor, no es como si se fuera a ahogar_.

Cuando por fin Dean libera la presión que ejerce contra Cas, éste sale con la mayor cara de confusión posible y escruta a Dean con la mirada.

- ¿Qué…ha sido… eso, Dean? Si intentabas acabar con mi vida te sugiero que pruebes con algo más eficaz. Yo no necesito respirar.

_¿Cómo es posible que un ángel capaz de exterminar cualquier criatura solo con posar su mano sobre sus cabezas sea tan ignorante?_

- No, Cas. Eso es un especie de… juego al que juegan los humanos en la piscina.

- ¿Intentan ahogarse unos a otros cómo método de entretenimiento?

- Sí, algo así.

Se detiene un momento para pensar y frunce el ceño.

- A veces me pregunto cómo habéis podido sobrevivir durante tantos años con un comportamiento tan infant-

No termina la frase porque Dean lo ha vuelto a meter bajo el agua y aunque Cas intenta resistirse no parece empeñarse demasiado, porque Dean consigue mantenerlo ahí. Pero Cas termina por revolverse y esta vez es Dean el que está bajo el agua, en la superficie burbujas infinitas por encima de su cabeza. Y continúan así durante un rato, ahogándose el uno al otro, sintiendo el agua más cálida que todo lo demás y con la luz reflejándose en sus rasgos de maneras imposibles. Entonces Dean ve a Cas, lo ve de una manera que es diferente a mirar, y el agua le cae por la nariz, algunas gotas se quedan atrapadas en la barba incipiente del ángel y está sonriendo con una sonrisa que le ocupa toda la cara; y Dean siente un pinchazo en el pecho, pero no duele, no exactamente.

Cuando Cas vuelve a sumergir a Dean bajo el agua, se queda ahí durante un rato, incluso cuando Cas deja de empujarlo hacia abajo. Se queda ahí y pasan unos segundos hasta que siente unos brazos tanteándolo y sacándolo a la superficie.

- ¿Dean?

La preocupación reflejada en cada uno de sus gestos. Le sujeta la cara con ambas manos y lo mira con terror en los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero Dean no puede resistirlo más y empieza a reírse de la manera más sincera y escandalosa posible; señalando a Cas mientras lo hace.

- Tenías… que haberte visto… la cara, todo – hace un movimiento con la mano - preocupado.

Y le cuesta decir la frase entera porque _de verdad que no puede parar de reírse y Cas es taaaaaan estúpido a veces._

- Eres un capullo – y con toda la dignidad que le queda sale de la piscina para tumbarse sobre el césped.

- ¡CAsSsS! – su voz cambia de tono mientras lo dice por la risa - ¡No te enfades, solo era una broma!

Dean sale también del agua y se dirige a dónde está Cas, todavía sonriendo por la broma, _no porque esté feliz, no, eso no, Dios no lo quiera; qué irónico_. Cas ha ignorado la existencia de la toalla y se ha tumbado directamente sobre el húmedo césped pero Dean prefiere tumbarse sobre su toalla y no sobre el césped donde han podido mear miles de niños, _gracias_. Una vez tumbado se gira para mirar a Cas, que ya no está enfadado, y se encuentra con él mirando el cielo en toda su extensión, con las pupilas yendo de un lado para otro, como intentando percibir todas y cada una de las estrellas que se podían ver esa noche, y Cas parecía estar completamente en paz. Entonces Dean se da cuenta, bueno, ya se había dado cuenta antes pero digamos que ahora se da cuenta de verdad y vuelve a sentir ese pinchazo en el pecho. Y cuando mira a Cas y al cielo y a todas las cosas que hay a su alrededor siente que se le llena el pecho y por un momento, tiene esa sensación de comerse el mundo y de ser eterno. Pero entonces _No, en serio, ¿qué coño me pasa? Soy una puta tía_.

Para cuando Cas se dispone a entablar una conversación, Dean ya se ha dormido así que Cas se levanta, coge la otra toalla y se le echa por encima, al fin y al cabo él no siente el frío. Bueno, lo siente, pero de otra manera. Puede notarlo a su alrededor, puede notar su olor, sabe que está ahí y la sensación es bastante agradable.

Cuando empieza a amanecer Cas despierta a Dean con cuidado, nunca se sabe cómo puede reaccionar un cazador cuando duerme. Dean apenas abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es la cara de Cas susurrándole con voz grave _Dean-Dean-Dean, despierta Dean, se está haciendo de día._ Se restriega los ojos con las manos y estira los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, aclara la garganta y dice algo así como _mmm sí, hay que… mmm salir de aquí. _

- Todavía no ha amanecido del todo cuando llegan al Impala, el cielo aún es color naranja y se empieza a oír a los pájaros piar. Cas está completamente satisfecho con su experiencia en la piscina, desde luego es mejor de lo que parece en la televisión.

- Gracias Dean. Ha sido…mmm…una buena experiencia. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo – dice mirando por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal.

- Quizás la próxima vez te lleve a la playa – y no aparta la vista del frente mientras lo dice.

El resto del viaje lo pasan callados. Cas mirando por la ventana y Dean golpeando sus dedos contra el volante al ritmo de la música. Después de muchos años Dean parece estar definitivamente en paz con sus sentimientos y los acepta, porque tampoco puede hacer otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo tampoco está tan mal. Por supuesto, no está preparado para decir todo esto en alto; ni a Cas, ni a su hermano, ni a… bueno, en realidad esa es toda la gente que tiene Dean; pero por el momento puede bastar con esto. Con saber que Cas está ahí y que no se va a ir, con poder vivir con él su primera vez en un cine o su primera vez comprando ropa, o su primera vez en un supermercado. Y para Dean eso es suficiente porque él nunca ha sido demasiado egoísta. _Joder, soy una puta tía_ y sonríe para sí mismo mientras el Impala ruge y Metallica invade todo el espacio.


End file.
